Smoked Guns and Chocolate Cigarettes
by Owltalon28
Summary: Horrible at summaries Matt X Mello fanfic. M for violence, language and adult humor/sexual suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Smoked Guns and chocolate cigarettes

by Alexia Rodriguez

Based on Death note

Chapter 1

Rain poured outside of the apartment building, the ground now nothing but mud and water. The door of apartment 307 opened before slamming, the light's flickering on, "**God dammit..**" the blonde muttered, dropping his gun on the couch as he sat down. His attention turned to the kitchen as he heard shuffling. He grabbed his fully loaded handgun, shooting the wall in the kitchen. A large scream was heard and he gave a smirk, "**What the hell Mels!**" that voice, last time he heard it was over a year ago. He stood up, his gun positioned to shoot as he walked forward. The red-head sat in the kitchen, back against the wall, his goggles hanging off his face. He took a breath before speaking, "**Mello. What the hell.**" he said in a shaky voice, fixing his goggles. He glared up at Mello, only to get a gun pointed at his forehead, "**Why are you here?**" Mello asked, pushing the boy's forehead with the gun. The red-head gave a small smile which only angered Mello. Why was he not taking this seriously? Moments ago he was scared to death by a bullet hitting the wall and now he was smiling up at him like an idiot when he had a loaded firearm pointing to his head, "**Can Mells best friend not come to visit?**" the red-head frowned, looking up at Mello with a small glare. Mello gave a frustrated sigh, bringing up a gloved hand the pinch the bridge of his nose, "**Look Matt, why the hell were you in my kitchen?**" Mello lowered his gun, putting the safety back on as he threw it into the living room. Matt gave another one of his stupid smiles, opening the fridge and grabbing a chocolate bar, "**You know I like food.**" he muttered as he unwrapped the chocolate bar and bit it.

Mello grabbed the chocolate out of his grip, frowning, "**This is mine, Matt! Get you're own chocolate bar!**" Matt rolled his eyes behind his goggles, "**I can't do that because when I do a **_**certain someone**_** eats it!**" he snatched it back, running over to the living room before Mello could grab it again. He ran his finger along the red couch, drawing a long line. Mello sat down on the arm rest, placing a glare on the red-head, "**So, what have you been up to?**" he asked Matt calmly, "**I could ask you the same, Mels.**" Matt replied, taking a bite out of the chocolate bar. Mello gave a frustrated sigh, "**If you really want to know, I've been working with the mafia to try to catch Kira,**" he replied, crossing his arms. Matt gave a small, short laugh, "**That isn't all of it. This is one of you're plans to be number one over Near, isn't it?**" shit, how did he always see right through him. Mello didn't respond, staring at the window being pelted by rain.

Matt nudged Mello, "**Hey, so where am I gonna stay?**" "**Stay? What do you mean 'stay'?**" Mello asked, raising an eyebrow, "**Stay as in, I'm living with you till I get my own place, I pay half the rent. You're not the only one working for someone. And, just so you at least don't bother me, I'll buy you one carton of chocolate every two weeks, seeing you go through those pretty fast.**" he remarked, pulling a wad of dollars out of his pocket and handing it to Mello. Mello rolled the wad in his hand, a small smile crossing his face, "**Deal. You have clothes right? You are not borrowing mine,**" Matt gave another laugh, "**Like I'd want to borrow you're clothes. Yes, I brought my own clothes, I knew you'd give in once I would bring up the chocolate.**" Mello frowned, Matt was the 3rd smartest between him and Near and he had already outsmarted Mello, "**You can sleep on the couch. You're not getting any special treatment. This is a one bedroom apartment and I am **_**not **_**sharing my bed with the likes of you.**"

Matt gave a chuckle, he knew his friend was not the one to share, he was lucky Mello was letting him stay. Mello stood up, waving goodbye as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate bar before heading into his room and locking the door. Matt stood up, pulling out from under the couch a black suitcase. He opened it up, placing his Xbox 360 beside him. He pulled out the wires and controllers, bringing them all over to the flat-screen TV. Mello sure did have some money. Matt sat down, wiring up his Xbox to the TV.

An hour passed before Matt lied back on the floor, giving a sigh. Mello's TV was harder to connect to than anything he had done. It had be some recent brand, one Matt had never wired. He took off his goggles, rubbing his eyes. He sat up, walking over to the couch. The lights were still on as he collapsed, falling asleep on the red sofa. The door creaked open, Mello walking out. He glanced at the Xbox then at the sleeping figure on his sofa. He gave a sigh, walking back over to his room and grabbing a blanket from the closet. He walked back out, lying the blanket on Matt who was fast asleep. He walked over to the kitchen, snagging another chocolate bar before shutting off the light and retreating to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning sun shined through the glass window, rousing up Matt. He rolled into a sitting position, dragging his hands over his eyes. He gave a groan, surprised as he heard the blonde's voice, "**About time you woke up,**" he spoke thoughtfully, picking at his chocolate cereal, without milk. Matt still questioned why he never put milk in his cereal, but he knew he'd get a gun to the head even if he asked, Mello was just short-tempered. Matt walked into the kitchen, opening the cabinet. He grabbed a random box of cereal, grabbing a bowl and the milk from the fridge. He sat down beside Mello, raising a brow, "**You sure you don't want milk?**" he slightly retaliated as Mello slammed his pointless spoon down on the counter, groaning, "**Matt, we went over this at the orphanage, many, many times. I don't like milk,**" Matt rolled his eyes, "**Whatever, you're weird.**" How was he suppose to know Mello carried a gun at all times, even when he was still in his boxers and a shirt? Mello pulled the gun, positioning it to shoot Matt, "**Go ahead, say that one more time, Matty.**" Matt blinked, holding up his hands, "**Calm down Mello, geez.**" he gave a sigh of relief as Mello put the gun away. This was going to be tough, getting Mello to like him again, at least as a friend. He watched as Mello exited the kitchen, leaving the cereal. He could tell he had been bothered by it. He bit his lip, standing up.

Matt walked over to the fridge, pulling out a chocolate bar. He went over to Mello's room, knocking on the door, "**Blondie, you forgot something,**" he said calmly. He watched as the door handle clicked, Mello had locked it. The door opened with a creak, the blonde peering out at the red-head, "**What?**" he asked angrily. Matt held out the bar, raising a brow, "**I figured you'd want this.**" Mello looked at the chocolate bar, looking up at Matt. He didn't say anything as he reached out to grab the chocolate with a shaky hand. He flinched as Matt pulled back the chocolate bar, gripping his wrist tightly and pulling him out of his room. Mello glared up at Matt, giving a snort, "**What? I can't have my chocolate bar now?**" Matt gave a frown, looking Mello over for any signs of a weapon he could reach, "**Now if I did that, you'd go back in your room and I wouldn't be able to talk to you without getting a bullet through my head...**" he trailed off, pulling the hidden gun sticking from the back of Mello's boot. He smirked, holding it in his free hand, "**Really?**" Mello kicked Matt in the knee, making the red-head let go of him. He reached behind him, flipping out a pocket knife, carefully sharpened.

Matt remained on the ground, his knee throbbing, "**Fuck you, Miheal.**" he hissed. Mello grabbed Matt's hair, lifting up his head and pressing the knife to his throat, "Shouldn't have even put one of your crummy hands on me anyways, Mail." Matt blinked, throwing up a gloved hand, quickly gripping Mello's wrist again. He slammed the younger boy into the ground, pulling the knife out of his hands and throwing it to somewhere, "**Miheal, all I wanted to say was I'm sorry. You've been so fucking moody lately, what the hell is wrong with you? I said your 'weird' in a joking way and you fucking loose it!**" Mail snapped letting go of his friend, receiving a punch to the jaw. Mail fell to the ground, not bothering to make the next move, "**Asshole!**" he cursed, sitting up and robbing his throbbing jaw. Mello breathed heavily, his eyes narrowed into blue slits, "**I'm sensitive, okay?**" "**Sensitive doesn't even cut it anymore, what the fuck is wrong with you!?**" Matt yelled, tightening his hand into a fist. Mello stood up, flinching as Matt gripped his leg, nearly dragging him to the ground, "**Oh no, your not walking off again Miheal!**" Matt growled, tightening his grip around the blonde's leather pant leg, pulling back. "Oh?" Mello blinked, thrusting up his leg and slamming his boot into Matt. Matt fell back, letting go of Mello's foot. Mello quickly walked to his bedroom, not sure how quickly Matt would recover. Matt heard the door slam, hearing the click of the lock. _Fuck him._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matt groaned as he rubbed his throbbing eye and tried to stop his bleeding nose by pinching it, _It's useless! He broke my fucking nose. _Matt thought, pressing his face in his hands as he sat up against the back of the couch. He uncovered his hands slightly, glancing at the gun still beside him, the one he had found sticking out from Mello's boot, the one that got knocked out of his hand. He gripped it, standing up and walking to the kitchen. He set the gun on the counter, grabbing the notepad beside where he put the gun. He pulled out a pen from his pocket, writing on the notepad: _Mello, thanks for breaking my nose. I'm going to the hospital. Don't try calling me, I won't answer, though I doubt you'll try. So yea, you gave me a black eye and a bruised knee too. So thank you, I'm taking my car. So bye for a while._

_Matt._

He dropped the pen, grabbing his keys from the protruding nails in the wall. He walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him, loud enough so he was positive Mello would hear. Being on top floor had it's ups and downs. Now Matt had to stand in an elevator with some nine year old and their mom who tightly gripped them at the sight of the mangled red-head. He watched as she gave him a small glare, rolling his good eye, "**My friend, he has..anger issues..**" he muttered, trying to explain himself. The mother raised a brow, pulling her child closer. As they descended downward, Matt waved bye to the nine year old who eagerly waved back, only to have his wrist tightly gripped by his mother, telling him to stop. Matt gave 454 a snort, poor kid. He walked out of the lobby, unlocking his modified, red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS. He opened the door, jumping into the drivers seat and starting the car, "T**o the hospital,**" he muttered, driving out of the parking lot.

Mello wandered out of his room when the door slammed, expecting this to be some setup and the red-head would pounce on him or something. Realizing Matt was nowhere in sight, he stepped out. He blinked his blue eyes, walking over to the kitchen, "**Matt?**" he called, glancing at the note. He picked it up, silently reading it, "**Oh fuck,**" he muttered, grabbing his keys off the counter. He turned around, grabbing the gun on the counter, flicking the safety on as he put it back in his boot. He grabbed his keys, now realizing the car ones were missing, so Matt wasn't joking at all. He needed to check on the red-head, apologize, something Mello did very rarely. He walked out of the apartment, slamming the door as he took the same path as Matt had, down to the first floor, people in the elevator staring at you, through the lobby, to the parking lot. Mello threw his left leg over his bike, positioning himself on the motorcycle. He put in the keys, speeding out of the parking lot.

Matt hated this, having to change into some nightgown as they tried to repair his nose. He lay on the bed, watching TV, missing his video games. He turned towards the nurse as she called over to him, "**Mail, you have a visitor.**" Matt blinked, visitor? Who in god's name would visit the likes of him? It only entered his mind when he finalized who it was as they stepped into the room – Mello. He glared at the blonde, turning over so his back was facing him, "**Get lost, Mello.**" he snapped, dismissing the nurse with the wave of a hand. Mello walked over, gripping the side of the bed, noticing Matt's goggles on the stand beside the bed, they were cracked, "**I...sorry about your goggles,**" he stated. Matt rolled over slightly just enough to see the blonde as he gave him a hard glare, "**That's all you have to say?**" Mello blinked shaking his head, biting his lip, "**Of course not!**" "**Well?**" Matt pressed, raising a brow. Mello stiffened up slightly, gripping the side of the bed tighter, fighting the urge not to yell at him, "**I-****I'm sorry,**" it was nearly inaudible as he said it, making Matt smirk and press a hand to his ear. _Fuck you_, Mello thought silently, "**I'm sorry,**" he said louder than the first time. Matt turned over, sitting up the best he could. He smiled, wrapping his arms around Mello's neck and pulling him closer, "**It's okay, I forgive you Mels,**" Mello froze, what the hell? "**W-What are you doing Matt?**" Mello stuttered, feeling himself turn red, "**Something wrong with hugging my best friend?**" Matt asked, slightly pulling himself away, noticing Mello's blush. He gave a cocky smile, completely pulling himself off of Mello, "**Blushing are we?**" he laughed, making Mello go red with embarrassment, "**Sh-Shut up Matt,**" he frowned, backing away to the wall, in which he leaned against. Mello thought for a moment, a dumbfounded expression clear on his face, "**That wasn't a fucking 'best friend hug'!**" he yelled loudly. Matt laughed softly, waving a hand for him to be quite, "**You realized?**" Mello was disgusted, completely, utterly disgusted, "**Best friends pat each other on the back and don't hug around the neck.**" Mello explained, quieting down a little, "**Fuck you Matt, fuck you and your stupid smile,**" Matt rolled his eyes, still smiling, "**Oh please, you know you were blushing, that just proves you didn't actually mind. Remember the day we met?**" Ugh, Mello hated this when he changed the topic, but he let the guy go on with his story.

_The 10 year old blinked innocently up at the manager of the Wammy House, Roger, his dark blue eyes tracing his face, memorizing it. Roger patted the boys back, giving a sigh. The brunette gave a glance around the building, where was he? He remembered he was taken from another orphanage to this one. He watched as Roger left him. Now he was alone, in a giant group of people, all seemingly more intelligent than he. He noticed a group of girls and boys younger and older than him surrounding a white-haired boy probably a year younger. He walked forward, past the group, his eyes still pasted on them. He bumped into another figure, giving a loud 'oof' as he fell back, "**Watch it!**" the figure growled, holding out a hand to help him, though he was clearly angry as when the brunette grabbed the blonde's hand he gripped it harshly, pulling him up, "**Sorry,**" he apologized, looking at the boy who was taller than he, but a year younger. The blonde frowned, crossing his arms, "**It's fine, but only because your new. My names Miheal, but call me Mello.**" Mello nodded at the brunette, raising a brow expectantly, "**Oh! I'm Mail,**" he cringed as Mello laughed, shaking his head, "**Your gonna need a nickname, aha! I got it, how about Matt?**" he suggested, smiling at Mail. Mail grinned, nodding "I** like it!**"_

_Four years passed and the boys had become best friends. Mello never really changed, his mood swings were all the same, Matt had changed drastically. He had been influenced by Mello to have a low tolerance for Near along with a bit of a bitchy attitude, and of course, his cockiness. Mello had not taken an easy liking to Matt having his hair dyed permanently to a bright red, but he dealt with it. The two boys were the trouble-makers, they spend hours on end studying to be L's successor, but when it came down to fun, they were the kings. _

_It came the day where Matt watched Mello and Near be called into Roger's office. Figures he didn't call him in. About thirty minutes passed and Matt had heard the yelling that was clearly owned by Mello but he could not tell what he was saying. He watched as Mello walked out, slamming the door. Matt stood up, a smile on his face, the expression soon fading as Mello stormed past him, "**Mels...Mels what happened in there, is everything okay?**" he asked, following him into his room. He watched silently as Mello grabbed a suitcase, packing up everything he owned, "**Mello! What's going on?**" Matt snapped, wanting to know what was wrong with his friend. Mello stopped, as if he had been frozen. He slowly turned tears streaming down his face, "**Matt, L's dead,**" he cried. Matt blinked twice, his body sinking to the end of Mello's bed, his face hidden in his hands, "**L's dead..**" he echoed, his goggles sliding off his face to his neck as he dragged his hands over his eyes, "Oh fuck, how?" Matt asked, looking up at Mello. Mello shrugged, giving a sigh, "**Roger isn't sure..it's Kira, I know it,**" Matt frowned, "So, you L's successor now?" he flinched as Mello gave a sharp laugh, "**L's successor? Oh no, no, no, that job was gladly handed over to Near, thank you very much. Which is why I'm leaving, and your not coming with me, you little hitchhike.**" Mello grunted, zipping up the suitcase. Matt stood up, putting his hands on his hips, "**Excuse me, but who's your best-friend?**" "**My shadow now,**" Mello said boldly, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Matt blinked, his arms falling to his sides. He took a step, instantly bursting into a sprint, opening the door and running out._

_He ran down the stairs of the Wammy's House, opening the door just as the car to bring Mello away from him pulled out, "**Mello!**" he cried, running forward. He saw Mello say something to the driver and the car excelled. Matt coughed as the dust flew into his mouth, nose, and eyes. He watched as the car sped away. "**Mello...**" he fell to his knees, gripping the soil below him, "**Mello! Fuck you, fuck you Mello!**" he cursed, slamming his fists into the ground, tears rolling down his face. He blinked as he heard the humming of the little twit that made Mello do this. He whipped around, standing up, his hand in a tight fist racing towards the white-haired boy, "**Near!**" he grabbed the front of the boy's shirt, ready to punch him, "**Violence brings no gain, Mail, it won't bring Mello back,**" he replied calmly, his eyes tracing the figure holding him up. Matt brought his fist to the boy's face, surprised as he didn't fight back, he just took the pain, "**What the hell is wrong with you? Not even L would put up to this,**" Matt growled, pulling his fist back. Near calmly looked back at Matt, his right eye black and his nose bloody, along with throbbing lips, "**Your just like Miheal...letting emotions get the best of you, that is your flaw,**" Near droned, only making Matt even more angry, "**Listen Nate, you and your little mindfuck ways have pissed me off long enough,**" he dropped the boy, letting him fall into the dirt, "**I don't care if your L's successor what you did to Mello was wrong!**" Near blinked as if he was confused, "**Did he really say I did this to him? Roger suggested we work together, I would have included you in it also, then Mello didn't like that idea because we can't get along, which is partly true...he can't get along with me, I don't mind him. He told Roger I should take the job..then left claiming he was old enough to go off on his own..**"Matt was still enraged, he ignored his statement, storming back into Wammy's House. He was leaving. For good._

Mello blinked, he never heard that part, "**You confronted Near?**" Matt nodded, blinking as the nurse came in, "**Sir, it's ten minutes passed visiting hours, you have to leave,**" Mello casually bent down, grabbing the gun from his boot and pointing it at the woman, "**Don't scream, I'm not afraid to shoot, I just want to talk to him,**" he said calmly, light blue eyes glaring at her. The woman held up her hands, backing against the wall, "**Matt we're leaving, if I leave now we're both dead, nurse, bathroom now, give me the keys.**" the woman nodded, gulping harshly as she tossed the keys to him and walked over to the bathroom, closing the door. Mello walked over to the bathroom, trying each key till it clicked – locked. He looked at Matt, nodding as he sat up and clambered out of bed, "Can I change into my clothes?" Mello nodded, drawing the drape to block his view from Matt as he changed into his regular clothes which sat on his bedside. He surveyed for anyone as he waited for the red-head.

Matt walked out, smiling, "**It's okay, I'm not naked,**" he had his goggles in his hands, nodding at Mello that he was ready. Mello nodded back, darting down the hall, followed by Matt, "**Hey!**" a man shouted. Mello swerved, clicking his gun. The bullet seared through the man's neck, blood splattering the walls and floor, "Don't stop Matt," Mello ordered, turning as he saw more men coming, firing his gun. Matt swerved around, unaware the Mello, somehow the red-head had sneaked in his gun. He pulled the trigger, the ball of smoke that fired from the weapon exploded in front of the men, "Good job Matt," Mello complimented.

The two skidded to a stop, they're eyes widening as they entered the outside of the hospital, "**Don't move!**" the police shouted, they're guns extended out, ready to fire, "**We are in some deep shit..**" Matt muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_**We are in some deep shit**" Well obviously, _Mello thought to himself, as the police held their fingers on the triggers, ready to shoot. Mello smirked, they were standing on a pot hole. He glanced at the red-head, nudging him in the back, avoiding the police's gaze. Matt blinked, glancing over his shoulder, "**Looks like we are,**" Mello said casually, taking a hold of Matt's guns, "**Put the gun down!**" the police shouted, aiming their guns at Mello, "**Nah, don't think we will,**" Mello aimed the gun at the ground, smoke firing around them. The police shouted at each other, moving in, "**Matt help me!**" Mello hissed, bending down to feel around for the pot hole covering. The boy nodded following after Mello and feeling around. Their hands touched at one point, making Mello quickly draw back, enough wasting time. He found the handle at about the same second Matt did, they lifted it up slightly, pushing it away from the pot hole far enough were they could squeeze in and recover it. Mello came down first, landing in the disgusting water, Matt hung to the edge, moving the pothole till it could touch the back of his fingers. He slipped in, the pot hole slightly open but still concealed.

Mello panted, glaring down at the water, "**Course I had to wear my leather pants today..**" he muttered, moving through the disgusting water, Matt following him, "**Great, now we're wanted criminals,**" Matt complained, crossing his arms. Mello rolled his eyes, "**I have been one for a long time, it isn't too bad, yea you got the police on your tail, but they don't know who I am...till today,**" he glared at Matt. Matt's mouth fell open, his arms outstretched, "**What the hell did I do, Mello!? I'm not the one who threatened a nurse with a gun, shot a guy in the neck, and killed several people with families!**" he protested, his arms hitting his sides as his hands clenched into fists, "**Says the one carrying a smoke bomb gun, starting a fight with me,**" Mello retorted, whipping around to face the red-head. Matt snorted, "**Just keep moving, we'll deal with this later..**" _Giving commands? To me of all people? Who does he think he is? _"**I don't follow **_**you're **_**orders, Matt.**" he said bitterly, turning back around and walking forward, Matt silently fuming, wanting to blow up in Mello's face.

Mello whipped around as the sound of men yelling at one another and splashing rose from behind them, "**Run Matt,**" Matt blinked, "**What?**" "**Run!**" Mello repeated, running through the water, Matt slightly behind him. Mello's eyes widened as he heard a loud grunt from behind him and water splashing. He glanced over his shoulder to see Matt struggling in the water, a police man on him, punching him vigorously, "**Mello!**" he cried out, kicking the man in the stomach, but he did not let go. Mello drew out his gun, turning around and firing it at the cop on top of Matt, stupid cop, forgot to wear his protection.. The gun pierced his chest as he fell back. The others yelled, running to the wounded cop. One of the men drew out his gun and shot Matt in the leg as he tried to escape, "**Shit!**" Matt hissed, falling back into the water. Mello made a u-turn, curving around to get Matt. He shot the man's hand as he was about to shoot, pulling Matt up, "Matt I need you to wrap your arms around my neck, I'll hold your legs," it was awkward how he had to carry him seeing Matt had his arms wrapped around Mello's neck and Mello had to pull Matt's legs around his mid-section.

Mello was slightly slowed down by Matt, flinching every time Matt let out a small whimper. Mello made it to the end of the sewer, a grate separating him from the waterfall of green and brown waterfall. He glanced around, noticing the ladder up against the wall. It lead to another man hole! It hadn't been long that they were in the sewer, so Mello suspected they were near their original spot. He set Matt down, Matt throwing an arm around his neck, "**Matt your going to have to climb up, at least half way,**" Mello ordered. Matt gave a shaky nod, watching as Mello shook off his arm and climbed up the ladder. Gripping the ladder with one hand, he pushed the man hole aside, his one arm throbbing. He glanced up, his assumptions correct. He nodded to Matt, climbing out and holding out a hand.

Matt took a careful step up, wincing at the pain as he let his injured leg hang, using his one good leg and arms to hoist himself up the ladder. He reached out a hand, giving a smile as Mello gripped it tightly, pulling him up. Matt lay on the street for a moment stunned, "**Matt, come on there are police vehicles every where...I'm going to take one,**" Mello stated bluntly, hoisting Matt's arm over his shoulder and dragging/carrying him over to a vehicle. The police had their backs to them. Mello opened the car door, shoving Matt inside. He heard a "**Hey!**" from inside, moving to the drivers seat. A police offer waiting inside, his gun aimed at them. Mello pulled out his gun, the man instantly pointing his gun to Matt's head, "**You shoot, I shoot.**" He grunted. The man faced Mello, not realizing it as Matt pulled out his gun, the smoke bomb still inside, though he would not waste it in here. He hit the man's gun, sending the man's head whipping towards his way, eyes wide at the size of the gun the boy held. Here was his chance, pulling back the trigger, Mello shot the man in the head, opening the car door and pulling him out.

Mello got into the car, starting it up just as the other police men began to turn around and shoot at the car. Mello pulled out, speeding down the streets, "**Matt, your the one who knows about electronics, find the sirens,**" Matt stared at Mello dumbfounded for a moment before pressing a button with the word 'Siren' on it. Mello knew that Matt was impressed by how stupid that was, but manged to hold back his need to hit the boy upside the head. Mello sped down the street, cop cars soon following after him. Whipped through traffic, soon loosing the police, a smirk on his face. He clicked the button, turning off the sirens as he drove back to the apartment building. He stopped at the entrance, letting Matt out, "**Matt go back to the room if they ask about your leg tell them that you forgot your ID to go to the hospital,**" Matt nodded, stepping out and limping into the lobby.

Mello pulled out of the parking lot, and down the street. The patch of woods caught his eye and he veered off the road, hitting the car against a tree. He got out of the car, making his way back to the apartment complex.

It had taken him about fifteen minutes to get back. He climbed up the stairs, entering the room. Matt lay on the couch, whining, "**Matt, stop crying, I'll call one of the doctors I know, they'll fix you right up and they won't make me pay a dime, just calm down,**" Matt bit his lip, looking up at Mello expectantly. Mello gave a frustrated sigh, pulling out his cell phone, dialing the number, "_Hello?_" "**Hey Joe, Matty here got shot in the leg by a cop, get your ass over here and help him,**" "_Yea whatever Mello,_" Joe hung up. Mello sighed, closing his phone. Mello sat down in the chair on the other side of the living room, his eyes locking with Matt as they stared at one another.

A knock on a door averted both their gazes. How long had they been stuck just staring at one another? Oh well. Mello pushed up with his arms, standing up and making his way to the door. He opened it, pleased to see Joe with his medical supplies. Mello opened the door wider, letting the larger man inside. He closed the door, locking it behind him as he made his way over to join them. Joe didn't say a word as he nudged Matt, raising a brow. Matt gave a groan, nodding. Joe pulled down his pants, throwing the bloody jeans aside. Mello didn't know how red his or Matt's face turned when that happened, though Matt was in boxers, Mello had never seen Matt like this, and he knew it was a lot more awkward for an older man to be staring at him than a guy his age.

Joe dipped a cotton ball in some alcohol, dabbing it against the wound. Matt let out a pained whined, his nails digging into the couch. Mello clapsed his hands over his mouth, running to his bedroom, ignoring Matt's painful pleas for him to stay.

Mello sit on his bed, rocking back in forth, his lip quivering. Matt's pained cried were bothering him and the constant, "**Fuck stop it! I don't care just get the god damn bullet out!**" drove him insane. Joe must be working on pulling it out by now. There was silence. Mello blinked, jumping up as he heard a loud knock on his door. He stood up, shakily walking over to the door handle and turning it. Joe nodded to him, holding out a hand towards Matt, "**He passed out at the last minute, but it's done. He should recover soon, I applied some medicine to his wound and wrapped it up, just make sure he doesn't do too much for the next week,**" Mello nodded, "**Thanks, Joe. You know where the door is.**" Joe rolled his eyes, "**No problem Mello,**" before walking out. When the door closed shut, Mello walked over to the passed out Matt, gently drawing a hand across the hair that covered his face, revealing the surprisingly peaceful face. He walked to the other side of the couch, picking up the blanket that Matt had thrown off when he woke up, gently putting it around the sleeping boy. Mello gave a sigh, walking back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Matt rolled over, landing with a loud thump on the floor. His eyes darted open, glancing around the room before letting out a pained groan, "Ow! Fuck! Fucking leg," he yelled, remaining on the floor. Matt turned his head, watching as Mello's door slowly opened, the blonde's head poking out. His hair was tied up in a pony tail and clearly, he had just woken up. Matt gave a small, pained laugh at the very girlish look Mello held with his hair tied back.

Mello frowned, crossing his arms, "I can just let you lay there you know," he told Matt in a bland voice. Matt frowned, "Fine, just help me up, my leg is hurting really bad," Mello walked over, holding out a hand which was quickly gripped by Matt's as he pulled him into a standing position. Matt held his leg up to the side, sitting down on the couch and sighing, "You know this isn't so bad, I get to have breakfast in bed," he gave a wide smile. Mello crossed his arms, "Just because you got a bullet to the leg does not give me any reason to make you breakfast in bed," Matt smirked, wrapping his arms around Mello's mid-section and pulling him into an awkward hug. Matt pressed his chin to Mello's stomach, looking up at him, "Please?" he whined. Mello frowned, giving a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine," Matt grinned, letting go of Mello and eagerly waiting. Mello walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl before going in the fridge to get the pancake batter, butter, syrup, and eggs. He put the eggs in the bowl, pouring some pancake mix in and adding syrup. He swiped out a spoonful of butter and dabbed it on the top.

Walking back over, he set it on Matt's lap, "There you go," Matt frowned, "What excuse is this?" Mello smirked, "You should know I can't cook, your the one who took culinary back in the orphanage because 'you wanted to be a helpful husband' when you got older, oh your so helpful," Matt pushed it away, grabbing his cellphone and handing it to Mello, "Call for something we can eat for breakfast," Mello nodded, dialing a number for the bagel place, "Hello, yes I'd like to order one plain egg, ham, and cheese bagel," he gave Matt a questioning look, "Egg bagel with the same stuff," Matt told him. Mello nodded, "And one egg bagel with egg, ham, and cheese. Ok, bye." He hung up, setting the phone down, "Well I have to go pick up the order, don't get into any trouble, like falling off the couch," Mello grunted, grabbing his jacket and pulling it over his shoulders.

Matt waved goodbye, "Bye hunny," He called back to Mello. Mello sighed, ignoring him as he opened the door and walked out.

An hour passed before Mello was back, a bag in hand. Matt looked over the couch, grinning, "You know how lonely it gets here? About time you got home. Where were you?" Matt asked. Mello gave a loud grunt, setting down the bag, "Well, the guy screwed up our orders so I had to hold a gun to his head before he said he'd fix them, and he called me a lady," Matt laughed, "That's what you get for going out with your hair tied up." Matt blinked, looking back at the TV as a loud announcement came on, "Good morning everyone, I am Takada and welcome to NHN news. Today, I would like to announce who is to be judged by Kira as of right now," she read through the names steadily. Matt jumped as he heard a bang, turning to see Mello's head facing the counter, "This is horrible, why isn't Near stopping this!?" he growled, slamming his hand into the counter, "I thought he would have made a move by now." Matt pushed up, limping over to Mello and patting his back, "Mel, Near can't do everything, without us he isn't L, he won't solve the case, but with second and third successors working together, we might just be able to surpass L himself."


	6. The Puppy Random fun-made chapter

The Puppy

By: terminalltyScorpio {Alexia}

Based on: Death Note

Mello arrived in the apartment, throwing his jacket onto the ground. He spread his arms out, stretching as he gave a groan, "**Matt, you here?**" his question was answered as he heard the obviously fake shooting noise of a game. The blonde rolled his eyes, walking over to the couch where Matt sat. Matt turned to look at him, grinning as he came forward, "Mello! Look what I got for us!" he picked up a tan bundle of fur, holding it up to Mello, "It acts just like you! So I named it Mells. Do you like it?" he asked, a cheesy smile, "Where did you get that?" Mello asked, holding out a hand to pet it, pulling back as it snarled deeply at him.

"Well, he was outside, I saw him from my window and he was all lonely, so I went to go get him. And see!? What did I tell you? He acts just like you," Mello raised a brow, crossing his arms, "Did you ever consider the fact it's probably owned by someone in this complex?" Matt paused, pulling the pup back to his chest, frowning, "..Well it had no collar, and it was all dirty and stuff, as you can see he is clean. I gave him a bath," he gave another smile, letting the puppy down, "You'll get used to him, after all you two act alike," Matt concluded, pulling up his gameboy and continuing the level he was on. Mello crossed his arms, "I'm going in my room," he grumbled, walking to the door. He blinked, pondering over why it was slightly open. Had Matt gone in there? He shrugged it off, opening the door, glancing around. He didn't see anyone or anything. He closed the door behind him, walking over to the bed and plopping down on it. He jumped up as he heard a small yelp and felt a bump press against his chest.

The small tan puppy poked it's head out from under the covers, blinking innocently. Mello let out a sigh, laying back down on the bed. The puppy growled, lunging itself at Mello and gripping a chunk of blonde hair in his mouth. Mello let out a scream, falling to the floor, the pup following him. He gripped it's throat, "Matt!" he cried, the dog still latching onto his hair. The pup let go as Matt burst into the room, letting out a small cry. Matt ran over to the two, kicking Mello in the shoulder. Mello winced, letting go of the dog, "What was that for!?" Mello hissed, gripping his shoulder. Matt picked up the 'scared' dog, holding it to his chest, "You were strangling our dog!" he snapped, his eyes like blue flames from behind his goggles, "It tried to rip my fucking scalp off!" Mello snapped, rubbing his head. Matt rolled his eyes putting the pup over his shoulder and walking out.

What the hell just happened? He had competition for Matt's love or something? He looked at his alarm clock, reading the numbers aloud, "11:59 pm.." he murmured, crawling back into bed. Matt would be going to sleep soon, might as well get some rest. He shut off his lamp, closing his eyes.

"Matt, you never told me you were actually coming to bed tonight..." Mello murmured in his sleep, cuddling up against something soft and warm, "Matty, why are you so..soft?" he murmured, slightly blinking his eyes open. He heard a small growl, his eyes widening. He let out a small scream, falling off the bed like he had done hours before. The dog sit on his bed, the fur along it's spine spiked up. Mello stood up, brushing off his exposed chest as if he had dirt on him, "I know your out to get me, dog. But you won't win so easily," he spoke as it the dog understood him. He pointed to his eyes with two fingers, rotating them to point at the dog. He walked out of the room, slamming the door. He walked over to the chair beside the couch Matt still slept on, laying on it. He gave a sigh, closing his eyes.

The next morning, Mello was awoken by Matt, something not very common, usually Mello was the one to wake up Sleeping Beauty. Mello squinted his blue eyes, looking up at Matt, "What time is it?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes, "Eight AM. Why were you sleeping out here?" he asked. Mello blinked, glaring at his room, "_You're _damned dog kicked me out of my bed!" he growled. Matt frowned, pulling away from the blonde, "I don't know what's up with you, but Mells here has been sleeping with me since last night," he pointed to the lump under the slowly rising and falling blanket. Mello's jaw slightly dropped open, "But Matt! I swear the little bastard was sleeping in my bed and he growled at me!" he whined, looking up at the still frowning Matt who obviously was not believing him. The blonde gave a sigh, pushing up from the couch.

Matt walked over to the lump, patting it on the back. The pup looked up with innocent eyes, giving Matt's hand a lick. "Hey Matt, has it gotten it's shots?" Mello asked, fumbling around with a chocolate bar in hand, "Um, not that I know of," Matt trailed off. Mello smiled, "Hand me the keys and I'll go bring it to the vet, maybe we can have some nice bonding time..you know Mello...to Mells," he held back from sneering the dog's name. The dog's eyes widened, making Mello smirk. Matt nodded, "Good idea, keys are on the counter next to the fridge," Mello nodded, walking over to the area and finding the keys, several video game character key chains hung from it. Mello walked over to the couch, picking up the dog, "Bye, Matt!" he waved, walking out the door.

Mello smirked, tossing the dog in the back seat of the car. He went up to the driver's seat, turning on the ignition. The plymouth hummed, moving forward as Mello pressed on the gas. He drove down to the Humane Society, parking in the very back. He picked up the small mutt, smiling to himself. He walked inside, looking over at the secretary, "Hi, my boyfriend found this dog, and I want to get rid of it. He found it at the apartment complex, but I think it belongs to someone else," he explained, freely stating the fact that him and Matt were dating. The woman nodded, clicking a small button, "We need a vet," she called. Moments later a man walked through the door, staring at the pup, "Something wrong?" he asked. The secretary spoke first, "We need to check for a microchip," the man nodded, outstretching his hands to take the dog. Mello eagerly handed him over, giving a small smirk, "Take good care of him doc." he said calmly. The vet nodded, going into the examination room as Mello took a seat in the lobby.

A little bit later the man came out, the dog gone, "The dog has a microchip. His name is Speedy. I have the number here. You can go now, thank you, we'll call the owners right now." he nodded at the secretary as she dialed the number. Mello nodded, "Thanks, oh one more thing.." he trailed off, walking into the 'Cat House' where the cats were.

Matt looked over the couch as Mello walked in. He watched as Mello sat down what appeared to be an empty crate, "W-Where's Mels?" Matt asked worryingly, looking up at Mello. Mello gave a sigh, "I told them we found him wandering around so I guess they checked for a microchip..." he trailed off. Matt sighed, "Oh..well at least he's back with his real owners.." he turned away, pulling his knees up to his chest, "Hey Matt, you forgot to ask what's in the crate," Mello smiled, placing a hand on top of it, "What?" Matt muttered. Mello opened the door, a small tabby head poking up. The kitten gave a small mewl. Matt blinked, putting his knees down as he reached to pick up the kitten. It purred, giving him a lick on the nose as he brought it closer, "Mel! It's adorable," he swooned, rubbing it's cheek against his. Mello smirked, "It's better than that damned pup?" he grinned lightly as Matt nodded.

They named the kitty Tallahasse and they lived happy ever after!


	7. Hot legs, daisy dukes -Not part of story

Just trust me, you'll look beautiful!

Mello walked down the street in his usual outfit, a leather vest and leather pants. He bit down on a chocolate bar, not really worried about Kira finding him. After all, Sidoh had mentioned he had seen Kira and the fool didn't have the eyes, but who seemed to be his girlfriend did.

As he continued walking, he gave a grunt as he bumped into another blonde, this one female, "Oh my! I'm sorry!" she eagerly apologized, looking up at him. Mello raised a brow, nodding at her apology. He was about to walk off when she called back to him, "Hey! Gay guy! Follow me I have something just for you so you can get all the boys!" Gay? Mello glanced over his shoulder, raising a brow again, "I'm not gay," he replied calmly, taking another step before the blonde grabbed his arm and tugged him, "Oh no need to be embarrassed, silly! I have plenty of gay guy friends," he took another look at the girl. She was older than him, yet slightly shorter. She had two pony-tails upwards up on her head. Her hair was blonde and she was wearing some slutty, goth outfit. This was her! The one with the eyes! Had she recognized his name? Shit..

The girl glanced back at him, "Huh? Something wrong. Oh! I'm Misa. Misa Amane, I'm quite positive you've heard of me. Positive? Oh I'm sure your positive!" she just..kept rambling. How...How could Kira put with someone like this? "I'm Marcus," he instantly made up a name, his eyes widening as she tugged him along and into a store. He had no time to see the name of the store as he was dragged through the doors. He had never seen one of these stores before, with their little outfits and shit.

Misa ran over to a section titled 'Men' and grabbed a black lingerie, "I am NOT wearing that shit!" Mello shouted, not caring what the other people around him heard. He blinked as he was tapped on the shoulder, turning around to face a taller man, but with a feminine figure, "Excuse me, but you shouldn't be raising your voice dear, some of the customers would be offended," his voice, it was like Misa's, girly and cocky. He gave a nod, walking grudgingly over to Misa. He had to watch her, this was great, not being in the whole store thing but finding the person he wanted to spy on, to learn Kira's location, "That's...nice," He forced himself to growl through gritted teeth.

Misa pushed the lingerie into him, making him grab it, along with a pair of high heels for men, "Try these on!" she pushed him around, pushing him front-first into the changing stall, "Oh your boyfriend is going to love you!" she squealed, closing the door and walking somewhere else.

Once changed, Mello looked at himself in the mirror, raising a brow. What the hell would Matt say about this if he came home with this..in a bag. Or worse, Misa make him wear it home. He walked out, quite clumsily on the high heels, "I...like it," he had to like it. He just wanted to get out of here! Misa nodded, grabbing the tag and plucking it off the outfit before running over to the cash register with the shoe box, tag, and wait..she had his vest and pants! "Uh Misa, can I have my clothes back?" Misa blinked, "Of course not silly! You have to go home and show your boyfriend. Oh what's his name?" "Matt- I mean! I don't have a boyfriend!" Mello clapped his hands over his mouth. Why had he said Matt was his boyfriend? They were both guys, and they were best friends...were they really? No. They were just friends.

Misa made a weird hand signal as if telling him to knock it off, taking a back and stuffing the vest and pants into it. She grabbed Mello's hand and dragged him outside. She dialed a number on her phone and few minutes later a limo arrived, "Where do you live?" Misa asked, "Northwest apartment complex." he said angrily. The limo jolted forward, heading Northwest.

As they arrived, Mello took no time grabbing the back, opening the door and struggling out of the limo, "Thanks Misa!" he said in a horrible, fake voice. "No problem!" dumb blonde, she believed him. He waved goodbye as he wobbled up the stairs, and to 307, his apartment.

Reaching for a door, he jiggled the handle, silently opening it. He spotted the red hair of Matt over the cough, trying to, as silently as possible, silently closing the door behind him. His silent stalk didn't last long as he slipped on the tile, falling, "Ow! Fuck! Shit! My fucking stomach!" the blonde complained, scrambling over to his feet. It was too late. Matt stared at him, raising a brow. His expression was unclear, seeing only his goggled covered eyes and up were over the couch.

Mello blinked, "I can explain! Misa found me and she brought me 'shopping'. I'm going to go change now," he was about to walk in his room when Matt spoke, "No," Mello looked over his shoulder, a glare on the red head, "No? Have you forgotten who can work the handgun sitting on the counter?" Matt shook his head, "Go to bed," "What? I a-" "My bed," Mello fell silent, twitching an eye. Matt got up, for once putting down his controller and walking over to his room, "Come to bed..." he grabbed Mello's hand and pulled him into the room, locking the door behind him.

And then the fangirls rejoiced and their was a big party.

THE END.


End file.
